Nadare Rōga
Nadare Rōga (狼牙ナダレ, Rōga Nadare) was a Yukigakure ninja who worked for Dotō Kazahana alongside Fubuki Kakuyoku and Mizore Fuyukuma. Wygląd His face is similar to Akahoshi with a similar haircut and eye shape, except that he has a purple mark below both of his eyes similar to those Jiraiya had when he was young and his eyes were teal and pupilless. Furthermore, his eyebrows are shaped like small thick purple dots similar to Kimimaro. Nadare also wears a mask-style forehead protector that frames his face similar to Kisame Hoshigaki, Yamato and Tobirama Senju. He also had long purple hair held in a ponytail running down his back. Osobowość He seemed to be overly arrogant, even naming one of his techniques after himself; however, his name did describe the technique rather accurately. He was also overconfident in his Chakra Armour, relying on it entirely too much in battle. This caused him to neglect taijutsu training, which ultimately proved to be his downfall. He also frequently mocked Kakashi Hatake after their reunion for running away during their last encounter. This didn't keep him from praising Kakashi's slyness. He also admitted Naruto was quite a handful to deal with. Nadare frequently showed great respect towards Dotō Kazahana, apologising for making mistakes and quickly trying to remedy such failures. Umiejętności Given his position as Dotō's apparent righthand man, Nadare was a competent and skilled shinobi. Despite it not being his strong point, Nadare proved capable in taijutsu, sparring with Kakashi in short clashes, though he eventualy was defeated in a prolonged battle. Transformacja Natury Nadare could use Ice Release techniques, though his version differs from the kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan. He did not show the ability of simultaneous use of wind and water, therefore becoming a nature that was learned and not inherited. Instead, he manipulated pre-existing ice and snow around the area, rather than creating it with his chakra. With this variant of the Ice Release, Rōga was able to create creatures of ice to cause physical impact damage, or to carry a freezing temperature to freeze opposing water techniques. Historia Przeszłość A decade prior to the plot of the movie, Nadare participated in overthrowing Sōsetsu Kazahana at the orders of the daimyō's brother Dotō. During this, he briefly fought against Kakashi Hatake. Fabuła He met and fought Kakashi Hatake prior to his appearance in the first Naruto movie, when Kakashi was forced to retreat since he could not defeat all the Yukigakure ninja alone while he was rescuing young Koyuki Kazahana. Nadare frequently mocked Kakashi because of this years later. Due to his chakra armour, he was able to counter Kakashi's Lightning Cutter during their final fight. Kakashi however grabbed Nadare while he was in the air and used taijutsu to slam him headfirst into the rocks below, breaking his neck and killing him. Ciekawostki * His facial appearance was incredibly similar to Akahoshi's, the main villain of the Star Guard Mission. * "Nadare" (雪崩) means "avalanche" while "Rōga" (狼牙) means "wolf's fang". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Śniegu Kategoria:Martwi